


Promotional Present

by ClayJackson



Series: Richard Perkins and Benjamin AP700 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Self Loathing, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Richard Perkins has done good work for the FBI over the years. His boss gives him a present, an AP700, so that he doesn't have to worry about taking care of the house and can focus on his work more. Perkins doesn't want the damn thing.





	Promotional Present

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU/self indulgent bullshit that started on Discord and has gotten close to my heart. Basically a lot of projections and giving this man some lore since he has fuck all. If you wanna know more, feel free to join the server, I'll leave a link at the bottom with some more details about it.

The damn thing had been a gift from his boss. A thank you present for being so good at his job. _“It’ll help ease things at home, so you can focus on your work,”_ he had said. Perkins smiled and nodded, thanking him and shaking his hand. He glanced back over at the android, keeping a gracious smile on his face. An AP700, top of the line in home care. _“You can call it Benjamin if you need a name,”_ his boss said. Perkins thanked him again. He didn’t want a fucking android.

He got it home and looked at it awkwardly as it entered his apartment. It kept a calm face, not expressionless but motionless; it had a permanent, subtle smile on it to keep it looking neutral, but pleasing. It looked around his house, the LED on its temple a bright yellow. 

“So,” he said firmly as he threw his keys on a side table. “Stand in that corner and keep your mouth shut.”

The thing looked at him in confusion, but still politely smiling. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand. I have been programmed to-“

“Yeah yeah, programming this, code that. You’re also programmed to take orders, so shut the fuck up and get out of my face,” he snapped at it. He didn’t want to deal with this thing, but it was a present and it would be rude for him to flat out refuse or get rid of this. At least this way if his boss asked he didn’t have to lie about it.

It looked at him for another moment before turning and walking to the place where he had pointed. Perkins sighed and dragged a hand down his face, wishing he could just get rid of the thing. 

He felt a bump against his leg and moved his hand away to look down, smiling at the tan pug that wagged against his ankle. A smile grew on his face and he kneeled down, patting a hand against it. “Hey there,” he said softly. “Are you hungry, Special Agent Pug?”

The dog barked and scrambled to the kitchen and he chuckled, following it. “Where are my other babies?” he said as he grabbed the bowls for them. He heard a couple of thuds and next thing he knew there were two cats, one with long black hair and the other Siamese, perched on his counter. He laughed and pet each of them, kissing their foreheads. “You guys hungry?” 

Both cats screamed at him and he smiled as he set the bowls down and grabbed the cans of food. “Yeah, I thought so.” He fed them and smiled as he watched them eat, taking a glance around his kitchen and wondering if he should feed himself as well. His body suddenly felt heavy at the thought, like he was dragging himself through thick oil. Food could wait until tomorrow.

He walked out of the kitchen and slipped his coat off, throwing it over a chair. He looked over at the android against the wall and sighed loudly. This was going to be a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Our server is called Heavy Thirst and is an 18+ Heavy Rain/DBH server. We mostly latch on to side characters and develop them more than they ever needed to be. It's lots of fun, and you should totally come join. https://discord.gg/9wYQgWW


End file.
